


Toy Box

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [110]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Consensual Kink, Consensual Somnophilia, Deepthroating, Dom Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Exhaustion, Fucking Machines, Gags, Impossible Sex, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Reality Bending, Sensory Deprivation, Spitroasting, Subspace, consensual sex slave roleplay, off screen scene negotiation confirmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Michael has said before that he likes being Jarvis' toy... He saw how hard that shook J up and turned him on.He brings it up again, when Jarvis is checking through some protocols and decides, yeah that- he liked that.Jarvis was just so happy he finally got to see that look, that look in his sub's face when everything just, clicked into place and the only thing in the world that meant anything to them was their Dom and that moment...Toy loves his Owner, and Michael loves being Toy





	Toy Box

Michael was smirking when they got home, yawning as he leaned against Jarvis and held onto their shopping bags, “Think Parker will like the nightgown? I heard Xir talking to Kitty about liking a gown and shorts for sleeping in. Xe just grows so fast... I hope it still fits Xir when Xe gets back.”

“Xe should be close to full maturity soon, sir, I'm sure there won't be much changes at least in physical size when Xe comes home for the weekend.”

Michael smirked, “Your eyes have been shifting all day... What is on your mind?”

“Just- protocols, sir.”

Michael set the bags on the couch, “Oh, what protocols are those?”

Jarvis' eyes turned that arc blue again as he watched, “Just- protocols.”

“J, you know, you're able to initiate too right? You're not just... some butler, you're just as much a part of this family as Peter and I.”

Jarvis licked his lips before taking his bags, disappearing into the bedroom, making Michael frown. Shrugging, he took the bag he'd gotten for Parker over to set it on Xir bed, it would be a few days before Xe got home to find out if everything fit. “Forgive the silence, sir, I was... contemplating.”

Michael finally grinned, “Does that contemplation include bending me over and fucking me whenever you're in the mood? Because, yes, provided the rules are followed.”

“Of course, sir. I would never push through any rules without prior confirmation of limits temporarily lifted.”

“J, you know my likes, you know what we tried and didn't work out well, you know my limits- What has you in such a tizzy?”

“You fear... loss of control. I- my core protocols were about being in control, due to Sir's... preferences.”

“J- have I ever once feared giving up control to you?”

“Not so far, sir, but we haven't even scratched the surface of what I'm capable of.”

Michael licked his lips and smiled, “Like? What were you thinking of?”

Jarvis stepped toward him, reaching out, “I hate to say this, because I know you don't want to know details but, Sir gets this most wonderful look when he's... I've never seen it on his face any other times. Just, this peaceful bliss. I've, I've never witnessed it on your face truly. Blissed out, yes, enraptured, even contentment and pure trust, but that look, no matter what- it eludes me.”

Michael smirked, “J, I enjoy being your toy. I just- Tony is more into some heavier stuff than I think I'll ever be.”

“It's not about pain play, sir, it's about, pushing to that line- whatever it is, and reaching that point that everything blends together and becomes perfect.”

Michael smirked, “Jarvis, I like being your toy...”

Jarvis smiled, “I like you as my toy too.”

“Aren't toys meant to be played with? Whenever their owner decides?”

Jarvis' eyes whirled, “Sir, I'm implementing a new protocol, 'Toy box', you're now registered as my primary toy. If you would like.”

Michael moaned as he settled on the couch, “Very much so. Do you prefer your toys active? Or... puppets?”

Jarvis' eyes whirled that arc blue, “At the moment, I prefer them sedentary,” Michael smiled as he relaxed, letting Jarvis lift his chin to kiss along his jaw, “For the moment.”

“Should I get my cuffs?”

Jarvis got a grin, “Only if you wish to, sir. After all, if I put them on you they are restraints, if you request them or put them on yourself then it's a green flag.”

Michael was grinning wider, “Should I get my bit?”

Jarvis finally came closer, “I believe I have something better.”

“Oh?”

Jarvis grinned as he went to the bedroom, “You will need to snap at any moment if you're unable to breathe. It is tested but your teeth make it a bit difficult to field test these things, and everyone is different.”

Michael licked his lips before smirking at the new gag, “How does it work?”

“It encases your teeth, providing a, rather pleasurable mock orifice leading into your mouth and throat. Would you like to test it? Or would you prefer Peter to get to be the first to properly fuck your mouth?”

Michael nearly bit his lip, “I- ask Peter.”

Jarvis' eyes turned that arc blue and stayed that way as he grinned, “He says he'd settle for video and being the first human to enjoy your mouth properly. I informed him he's done that multiple times, just in different ways,” Jarvis was grinning as he stepped forward and held up the gag, “Shall we try it, sir?”

Michael opened up and grinned, “I can't wait.”

“It will hold your mouth open, much like your bit will, it adjusts to what it pressed against it. How wide can you open your jaw, sir? I see... a lot of potential in what I've witnessed.”

“Let's find out?”

Jarvis grinned as he started setting the gag into place, grinning, “You'll notice the biggest difference, no binding. It fits much like a guard, it's there until it's removed, though you can do this yourself, you won't be doing that I assure you.”

Michael reached up to tap at the gag, taking a breath through his mouth and blinking, signing “I can breathe through it?”

“It is very unique, sir. It's not designed to block your airway, only your teeth and the noise of course.”

Michael relaxed, a little confused when he tried to open his mouth and felt resistance, “Can't open?”

“You can, sir, it's just, rather difficult to keep it open unless there's something triggering it to allow you to.”

Michael moaned and licked at Jarvis' fingers when he slide them along the gag before he felt his mouth forced wider as they slid over his tongue. “Like this, J, enjoy.”

“Does sir wish to be able to speak tomorrow?”

Michael moaned, only hearing the purring sound loudly from his chest as he watched Jarvis grin at him, “Don't work, doesn't matter.”

Jarvis grinned as he tilted his head up, fingers playing with the gag as he kissed it before Michael felt the gag part to let his tongue in, “As you wish, sir. Snap when you need another dose.”

Michael moaned and gripped tight as Jarvis slide his tongue deeper, leaving a wet trail of numbing saliva sliding down his throat, “Like this.”

When Jarvis finally pulled away, Michael was already a little dazed and grinning, “Now, I don't care for my toys moving... not today anyway.”

Michael was panting as he brought his hands up, “Cuffs, get cuffs, want cuffs on.”

“Your sign gets so sloppy when you're aroused, sir. It's... adorable.”

Michael just squirmed, grabbing instinctively when Jarvis scooped him up to carry him to the bedroom, “Cuffs?”

“Don't worry, sir, I fully intend to make sure you're conscious while I put your cuffs on you.”

Michael purred and nuzzled as he pulled a hand away, “I love you, J.”

Jarvis smiled as he laid him down and handed him the cuffs to put on, “I'm glad, sir. I love my toys too, especially when I get to play with them.”

Michael smiled, “Can I make a request?”

“Request away, sir, I'm sure you'll have several, 'more, harder, please, stop'... the list goes on.”

Michael smiled, “Have I ever told you to stop?”

“Only once I believe, sir. No, twice now. Technically it wasn't 'stop' but, you have said a word similar.”

“Too good to me, make me snap,” Michael was smiling as he cuffs where instantly grabbed by the restraints at Jarvis' control.

“Oh, sir, the point is... Toys are meant to be played with at the enjoyment of the owner. And who is your owner?” Michael leaned forward, purring and mumbling behind his mask though no sound could escape, “Exactly. Now, let's see how well that gag holds up.”

Michael gasped when he was suddenly held aloft by his restraints before he was spun, blinking when he was pinned against the wall to see Jarvis kicking off his shoes and undoing his pants, kneeling on the bed before scooting closer as he pulled himself free, “Now, we will, of course, need to ensure a varying sized sample. To ensure proper testing.”

He already felt himself drifting, jaw going slack even as the gag forced it to stay closed until Jarvis shifted his cock against it, then his jaw slid open, he moaned silently as that head sliding back and forward across his tongue, “Will have to inform Sir, rather tight... Need some fine tuning. Perhaps it was best I be the first to properly test it.”

Michael was too content just sucking at the cock slipping into and out of his mouth to pay attention, “You, are definitely enjoying it though, I'm so glad we were finally able to find a true aid.”

Michael bobbed his head, “Ah, can't be having that. Toys are not to move, remember?”

Michael flinched when he heard a restraint click, “Forgive me, I nearly... Let's.. find a- a middle ground,” Michael squirmed when it felt like the gag fused to the headboard when Jarvis pressed him back against it, “Ah, much better.”

Michael was just happily drifting as Jarvis slid into and out of his mouth, suckling and licking as he grinned and enjoyed feeling a cock in his mouth. “Ah, there we go, much easier now. Now, shall we try some sudden changes? See how well it interacts?”

Michael tried to nod as best he could when Jarvis pulled out, flinching when he felt Jarvis' cock pat softly against his cheek before he tried to nuzzle and only succeeded in smearing precome across his cheek when Jarvis drug it back to his mouth, “Snap, when you need to breathe.”

Michael tried to nod and failed when Jarvis slammed forward, gasping as the gag gripped tight before adjusting and keeping Michael's jaw spread before he thrust deeper, slamming down his throat over and over. “Needs a little more adjusting on the response time, still a bit, tight,” Jarvis groaned as he thrust deep as he stayed there, leaving Michael gulping and drifting around his pulsing cock. “Sir, snap when you need to breathe.”

Michael shifted as best he could to nod, he was breathing fine... Jarvis must have implemented something, probably some choking hazard protocol or something. “Sir, you're, not holding your breath.”

Michael blinked when his hands were released, leaving them dangling above his head to land on the bed, “Sir, you're, not hindered by a blocked airway...”

Michael shifted, “Breathing fine, keep going, J, love the new protocol btw,” was signed with shaking hands.

“Sir, this isn't me doing this, this is- like the 'Final Boss' incident. Where, how are you breathing?” Jarvis suddenly pulled free, leaving Michael gasping and suddenly realizing what he meant, it wasn't a protocol or a fail safe, it was... him. “Sir, should we stop until-”

Michael whimpered, “Don't stop, understand, don't stop.”

“Sir, I need... I have to check something before we continue,” Jarvis was stepping away, watching as the headboard stripped Michael down until he was spread out and shaking when the heat was suddenly gone, “I- may I, may I block your ability to breath for a minute?”

Michael moaned and squirmed when a hand was released, “Want in throat, now.”

“I would, prefer to be able to view you completely, I will hinder the view if I'm in your throat.”

Michael thrashed, “Yes, please, here now.”

Jarvis shifted closer, a hand reaching out to grip Michael's throat, “Breathe for me, prove my theory.”

Michael felt his chest heave, taking in oxygen even as he felt the grip tighten so much it felt like he was floating, “Again. Breathe.”

Whatever it was making Jarvis' eyes that arc blue seemed forgotten the moment they looked down at Michael's blissful expression because the grip suddenly released before his mouth and throat was stuffed full of thrusting cock again, “Sir, you are... a gorgeous anomaly, you know that? I- Initiating 'Level Up' sir. Snap, snap if it's too much.”

Michael squirmed, eyes going wide as the cock suddenly began to thicken, slipping deeper and deeper and until his hips stuttered, it felt like it was so deep it was in his stomach, “Sir, discomfort?”

“No,” was quickly responded, making Jarvis slam in harder and faster, Michael was drifting, still somehow taking in gasping breathes as he enjoyed being Jarvis' toy. “I love you.”

Jarvis stuttered in his thrusts, “I love you too, my favorite toy.”

Michael wanted to moan when his stomach started filling, but he couldn't get any air around the pulsing girth shoving into his throat as his stomach kept filling. “Yes, yes, yes,” he just kept nodding his hand until he felt so full... before the flow stopped and Jarvis pulled away, slowly lowering him back onto the bed. “So full,” he signed once his hands where free. “Like being full of Jarvis.”

“I love filling my toys as well,” Jarvis was grinning as he rubbed across Michael's stomach, “Shall I help you with that?”

Michael shook his head, “More, want more.”

Jarvis looked about to protest before smiling, shifting him onto his back to rub that long, thick cock down his chest before slipping it between his lips again, “Snap when you're full, don't want to break my toy this early.”

-

Peter got home to Jarvis cooking dinner, “Michael working? I thought he was going to take the week before he went back.”

“No, he's in the toy box, sir.” Jarvis was grinning as he set out a single plate for Peter, “Shall I show you my new toy?”

Peter blinked, then smirked, when Jarvis made a plate for himself, “Oh, is he now?”

“Mhm,” was hummed as Jarvis checked and took another bite, “Would, would you like to share my toy, sir? I should warn you though, he's a bit... worn out.”

Peter shuddered and just watched at Jarvis quickly finished off his own plate, “Can you, put mine up for later? I think I wanna see your new toy before I eat.”

“Of course, he is- unique. A true custom.”

Jarvis lead him into the closet, smiling when he pressed a hand to the back wall, “Here he is, sir,” Michael was shaking when the panel opened, squirming and sweating within the small space as the machine kept fucking him from both ends, “Holy, god, that is just, beautiful.”

“He is, isn't he?”

Peter realized Michael couldn't see or hear them, had no idea they were there until the goosebumps from the cooler closet air hitting him made him flinch and tremble as he stopped squirming and started breathing harder, “He- he doesn't know I'm here?”

“He hasn't a clue, sir. He's in deprivation. The only things he's aware of is, he's my toy, and he was put in the toy box because I wasn't playing with him. Now the box has been opened. Shall I, inform him I have someone new playing with him?”

“Is- is all this, this was discussed?”

“As long as it's you or I, he is my toy today. It's why I put him in thrusting mode and not vibration mode. He was aware of what I would do when I put him in the toy box, regardless of if he fell unconscious.”

Peter was licking his lips, “I- I want his mouth... But, god I could get off watching this, fuck I could get off for hours watching this.”

“He's in no rush, but I do need to feed him at some point, he can only acquire so much nutrients from come.”

Peter moaned, sitting back to watch Michael continue to trembled, “He- he's not caged?”

“Of course not, sir. I prefer my toys still when I play with them, puppets you could say. So much easier to just, wear them out before playing with them properly.”

Peter gripped himself, “I could- I could help with the, the still part?”

“No, sir, I do enjoy them that way on occasion, but, I prefer them incapable of movement due to exhaustion. He should be ready in, a few more hours, he's at that point of weakened shifting already. Shall I pull him from the box to allow you to play with him before then or do you wish to enjoy dinner before then?”

Peter was rubbing himself through his pants, “I- yes? Fuck, I'm so hard right now, I just- fuck I need to get off, like... several times before I'm going to be able to think of anything but this.”

Jarvis smirked as he knelt in front of Peter, “I could assist, if you'd like.”

“Just, fuck, need to just- fuck, drain me J, or I'mma come in here and ruin your plans of wearing him out.”

“You could never, sir, it might just take a bit more time to do it properly.”

Jarvis was grinning and sucking Peter down when Michael suddenly slumped and went still, “J, he- fuck, he's not moving, is he-”

Jarvis pulled away, glancing back and grinning at the machines continuing to fuck the limp body between them before he shifted them to grow until Michael suddenly jerked and panted, returning to squirming, chest heaving as if trying to scream as come spilled weakly from him, “No, sir, he merely lost consciousness for a moment.”

Michael returned to the trembling state, hips and shoulder twitching as he laid there and took it, still completely unaware of the outside world as Jarvis milked load after load from his husband mere steps away, “Fuck, how is this so, fucking hot?”

“I couldn't explain it, sir, but I fully agree.”

Michael went still soon, Jarvis told the machine to thicken again, and all the response he got was the tremor of hips shifting before the gag registered whimpering and moaning. “He- he ready?”

Jarvis thickened the thrusting cocks again, more moaning and whining registering from the gag, “I believe he is sir... would you, like to enjoy him with me?”

“God, J, you have the best toys.”

When Jarvis told the oral thrusting machine to pull back, Michael's head felt to the side when it wasn't held in place and he gasped through the gag before trying to shift back, head falling back to the side when he couldn't keep it up. His eyes were hazed over when Jarvis pulled the blind off, he smiled weakly at the smile Jarvis was giving him, trying to open his mouth, knowing what was coming. Just- a toy, all his purpose was, was for his owner to enjoy and use at his leisure. Michael tried to nuzzle Jarvis' hand as the earbuds were removed but he didn't have the strength, just a toy, toys didn't move on their own, they were played with, moved where they were wanted, needed to be and used. “Sir, I believe I've finally found-” Michael's head was lifted, he didn't even wince when Jarvis dropped it to land back against the box, no damage, toys don't hurt, they don't bleed they just... they're used until they're broken and then replaced. “Peter, come look at this.”

Peter was bouncing, “J, can I play with your toy? Please please please?”

“Of course, young sir can play with my toy whenever he wants.”

Michael did know why that made him relax, but his hair was suddenly grabbed, pulling him into position before his mouth and throat was stuffed full, used, perfect. “What's, fuck he's tight... what's- what do I call him?”

“Oh, just Toy will do, sir.”

Toy, just Toy, perfect, it was all- no almost perfect, missing, places were still empty, needing filled, used. Toy's owner was just watching, just watching, not playing with Toy. “Fuck, already gonna,” Peter shoved forward and deep, spilling down his throat, used, almost perfect.

Toy's owner was grinning at them, “I think I've finally found your subspace. You look,” Toy felt his heart flutter when he was grabbed, pulled from the toy box to land on the floor, too weak to move, to brace for his fall, just lay there, enjoying Owner's hands on him as he rolled him over and pulled him onto his cock. This, this was perfect, Owner was playing with his Toy... Toy's are meant to be enjoyed by their owners, to bring enjoyment to their owners. “There it is, that's what was missing wasn't it? Your Owner, playing with you, because you're a good little Toy.”

 

 

Michael seemed to snap back once the scene had ended, tears filling his eyes and he nuzzled the should holding him close, “I like being your toy. I like you letting baby boy play with me... I love being Toy. Can, can I be Toy again?”

“Anytime you'd like, sir. Now that we've discovered your true subspace, it shouldn't take quite as much to get you there. Though, if sir ever wishes to attempt to bring himself to subspace, the toy box is accessible to all three of us. You may put yourself into it at anytime.”

Michael hummed, “That, that little 'feeding tube' trick.. that was... yeah that's allowed.”

“I thought you'd allow that, sir. Given that most of your mind was begging for something cock shaped to stuff you in every available way.”

“Yeah, totally allowed. And, the... machine? I- yeah I really liked the first hour of that, I'm, thank you for turning it down as we went forward, I- I don't think I woulda been able to handle that if it kept up that speed.”

“I was intended to wear you out, not break you. That's my job in this relationship.”

Michael grinned, “Think, fuck, almost did, hell you did break me... fuck, I like being Toy, I just- everything felt so fucking right when you said I was Toy, everything just fell into place. Is, is it bad I just wanna stay as Toy? For, like, ever?”

Jarvis actually chuckled, “No, sir, it's not bad, after all, when Peter discovered his baby boy space he was in it all the time when nothing pressing was occurring. Given you are still off from work, and Xir is away at school, you want to enjoy it while you can.”

Michael licked his lips, “Toy, Toy doesn't like ever being empty.”

“Noted and I am already planning for the next scene with him.”

“No, I mean, Toy hates when you're not playing with him, it- it's not perfect if he's not bringing his Owner enjoyment.”

“Oh, he is, sir, I assure you. Seeing those eyes as Peter fucked your mouth for the first time, do you even realize how much he poured down your throat?”

Michael blinked and shrugged, “I- just, Owner wasn't playing with me, but I wasn't empty so it was alright but it wasn't perfect.”

“Ah, that's what caused that look to go away before I pulled you from the box and filled you.”

“Yes,” Michael sighed, “Loved that, Owner was playing with Toy, everything was so perfect after that. Owner was using his Toy, enjoying his Toy. Loved that, all of it.”

“Toy will have to keep the gag on at all times then, wouldn't want to damage his owner's cock on those teeth, now would we?”

Michael moaned and shifted, “Cuffs still on, just- need rest. Loved today, J, doesn't have to end just because I pass out.”

Jarvis shifted to lift his chin, “My perfect Toy.”

Michael fell asleep to the press of lips on his forehead, smiling.

 

 


End file.
